


Because... I love you

by AnimeLover22178



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Can dragons even get sick, F/M, I Don't Even Know, May be sorta ooc, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu tries to act tough, Out of it natsu, Romance, sick natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover22178/pseuds/AnimeLover22178
Summary: Natsu's sick and Lucy takes care of him. But why?Nalu one shotThis story is also posted on Wattpad under my name barbiedoll22178





	

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned shifting in the guilds bar chair for the hundredth time trying to find a comfortable position. 

"Natsu, that's the fifth time I've heard you groan in the past thirty minutes." 

"Are you sure your alright?" Lucy asked face contorted in worry.

"Yes." Natsu mumbled trying to discretely cradle his stomach under the bar. 

This action did not go unnoticed by Lucy as she lightly placed the back of her hand on his forehead immediately pulling away because of the scorching heat. 

"Natsu you have a fever! I knew something was wrong!" Lucy screeched out gaining the attention of several guild mates. 

"m' fine" Natsu said starting to sound a little congested as well. 

"No your not so get up!" Natsu made no attempt to get up so Lucy grabbed onto his arm and yanked him out of the seat. 

Natsu stumbled a bit disoriented by the change in position which made Lucy even more worried. 

"Let's go." Lucy said lightly dragging Natsu behind her. 

Before they walked out the door, Lucy looked around for Happy. Seeing him with Wendy and Charle at one of the guild tables led her to believe that he would be in good hands for the next a few days. 

Lucy dragged Natsu out of the guild doors all the way to her house not even thinking about taking him to the trash dump he called his home.

When they reached her room Lucy lightly pushed Natsu onto her bed and pulled the light pink covers up to his chin. 

Natsu, still a little disoriented looked up at Lucy his face scrunched in confusion. 

"Why di' you bring be 'ere?" Natsu questioned his voice slightly raspy. 

Now that Lucy thought about it she couldn't think of why she had brought Natsu back here when any other time she would want him gone. 

Lucy decided not to answer and instead she walked off to go find some supplies to take care of the sick dragon. 

When Lucy returned to her bedside a few minutes later she finds Natsu sleeping, his chest slowly rising and falling in sync with his congested sounding snores. His hair slightly disheveled. 

Lucy smiled at the sight placing the supplies on her her writing desk.

Lucy walked back to the bedside just to lean over Natsu and press a light kiss to his burning forehead.

"Because... I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions for things I can do to make the story better please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
